forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 4/Update 6
Update 6, dubbed Skill Streak! and also known as Series 6, is the sixth major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on February 12, 2019. Notable additions include Seasonal Playground Games, Seasonal Championships with Street Races, and the new Horizon Story series Skill Streak with skill-based challenges. Content *Seasonal Playground Games with improved matchmaking *Seasonal Street Race events with Hoonigan clothing item rewards *Horizon Story - Skill Streak *Seasons update **New Season events ***New Trial and PR Stunt events **Four Forzathon events **Exclusive seasonal rewards ***TVR Tuscan S ***Quartz Regalia ***Quartz Regalia Type-D ***Cadillac Escalade ESV ***Honda Prelude Si ***Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo Patch Notes *New Features **Skill Streak ***This update adds a new Horizon Story to the game, available at level 60, close to the Stone Circle. Jaimin needs to help with difficult problems like “What is the best SUV?” and “Just how fast can you drive an EB110 while NOT hitting anything?” and the question that has vexed the greatest thinkers throughout the ages “Just how much can you hoon in a railyard?” **Seasonal Playground Games ***Compete in the all-new Seasonal Playground games to unlock the Global Rallycross VW, the Hotwheels Boneshaker, the Lotus 2-Eleven and a Super Wheelspin. **Seasonal Street Races ***Street Scene joins the Seasonal event rotation with Street Race Seasonal Championships, offering great rewards, including Ken Block loot! *Cross-Platform Fixes **Various stability improvements **Fixed an issue where players were unable to access set up manager during from the pre-race menu of a solo event **Players in solo Horizon Stories can now see their score in the post-race flow **Fixed an issue where the British Racing Green UI would show the wrong targets for multiple chapters **Fixed an issue where the World’s Fastest Rentals UI would show the wrong targets for multiple chapters **Fixed an issue where the LaRacer @ Horizon UI would show the wrong targets for multiple chapters **Fixed an issue in Chapter 10 of Isha’s Taxis where convoy members were kicked back to freeroam after phase 1 **Improved UI in all Horizon Stories, so now next available star target score is visible **Added functionality to view Horizon Story leader boards from the chapter select screen **Fixed an issue with a specific tune on the Horizon Edition Caterham that would cause graphical corruption of the vehicle **Improved AI behavior during custom routes **Fixed an issue where audio SFX would hang during gameplay **Fixed an issue where the tram in Edinburgh would appear to shake whilst moving **Fixed an issue where players were forced into using a super wheelspin upon leveling up if one was available **Fixed an issue where audio could be delayed when travelling to Fortune Island **Improved server migration times to help maintain fuller game servers **Fixed an issue where selecting a custom route from the creative hub via Rivals caused a hard lock **Fixed an issue where severely damaging the Hillman Imp would cause framerate issues *Wheel Fixes **Improved FFB by reducing the jolts coming from big load spikes when driving off road *PC Fixes **Fixed an issue where there was no music during the initial drive on Fortune Island References